Wheelchairs are known in the prior art wherein, of the four wheels, the rear pair arc used to propel the chair, usually manually, while the forward pair provide stability and a means for steering the assembly. This type of chair is an essential tool for those who do not have, or who have lost, the use of their legs. For these users the wheelchair is not simply a means of locomotion; it should also provide the most comfortable seated position possible. This function of the chair should enable the user to perform all the activities of everyday life such as eating, working, reading, writing, watching television, etc.
Hitherto, such chairs have not been designed to allow for the relaxation and rest that able-bodied people enjoy by using armchairs, sofas, divans, etc. While this relaxation function is usually incompatible with requirements related to mobility such as lightness, maneuverability, ease of folding or collapsing, robustness and compactness and it is often pointed out that wheelchair users are denied positions of relaxation, being compelled to remain in the seated position all day.